Allterrain-Angriffstransporter
Der Allterrain-Angriffstransporter, kurz AT-AT, war ein großer, vierbeiniger Kampfläufer, den die Kuat-Triebwerkswerften für das Galaktische Imperium produzierten. Technik Der AT-AT besaß ein großes Waffenarsenal: Das von zwei spezialisierten Piloten und einem Kommandanten geführte Vehikel hatte zwei Schwere Laserkanonen unter dem Kinn, welche sowohl im schnellen Wechsel als auch für mehr Durchschlagskraft simultan abgefeuert werden konnten, vier Blaster zur Personenabwehr und ein dorsales Doppellasergeschütz am Heck. Eine alternative Konfiguration unfasste ebenfalls die beiden Schweren Laser, zusätzlich jedoch nur Leichte Blaster- oder Laserkanonen an den Seiten des Kopfes. Seine wenigen Schwachstellen unfassten den vergleichsweise schwach gepanzerten Hals und den instabilen Gang auf den hohen Beinen. Geschichte miniatur|links|Läuferverband auf Hoth Um 4 VSY war der AT-AT der neueste Kampfläufer des Imperiums. Er wurde in verschiedenen Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Rebellen-Netzwerk und später der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik genutzt und war dabei den meisten gegenerischen Vehikeln überlegen. Eine wichtige Rolle spielte er, als 3 NSY der Schildgenerator auf Hoth in der Schlacht von Hoth durch diese Kampfläufer zerstört wurde in der imperialen Invasion den Weg bereitete. Die Geschütztürme der Rebellen konnten mithilfe der AT-ATs ebenfalls effektiv zerstört werden. Einen dieser Kampfläufer kommandierte General Maximilian Veers. 4 NSY kamen AT-ATs auf Endor zu Einsatz, wo sie den dortigen Schildgenerator schützten. Sie patrouillierten in der Nähe der der Landeplattform. 34 NSY hatten viele AT-ATs ausgedient und waren auf Schrottplätzen zu finden. So fand man zum Beispiel auf Jakku verrostete AT-ATs, in einem davon lebte Rey. Hinter den Kulissen Die Entstehung des Kampfläufers George Lucas meinte in einem Interview, dass ihn die massiven Kampfläufer im Roman "War of the World" zur Idee der AT-AT-Kampfläufer inspirierten, was sich gut anhört, aber eindeutig falsch ist: Bei den Testaufnahmen kam Gary Kurtz auf die Idee, gebrauchte Schneefahrzeuge zu mieten, und ihnen einem "imperialen" Look zu verpassen. Von diesen sollten dann nur Teile gefilmt werden und mit der Unterstützung von - im Studio aufgenommenen - Modellen, das Ganze dann auf die Leinwand gebracht werden. Die Idee erwies sich jedoch als nicht durchführbar: Die Maschinen waren schlecht zu kontrollieren, besonders im kalten norwegischen Winter und als man die Bilder mit den im Studio aufgenommenen Modellen kombinierte, wirkten diese wenig überzeugend. Joe Johnston kam die Idee einer laufenden Kampfmaschine, als er Syd Meads Illustration eines laufenden Trucks in der einer Werbebroschüre der Gesellschaft U.S. Steel sah. Er spielte gemeinsam mit Ralph McQuarrie und unter ständiger Anleitung von George Lucas an verschiedenen Konzepten, bis schließlich die endgültige Form feststand. Allen war von Anfang an klar, dass das Modell sehr komplexe mechanische Effekte erfordern würde. Und so war die Herstellung des Kampfläufers auch eine der ersten Entwicklungen, welche für Das Imperium schlägt zurück begonnen wurde. Nach verschiedenen Tests mit mechanischen Bewegungen entschied Dennis Muren, dass die Bewegungen mittels des sehr zeitraubenden Stop-Motion-Verfahren bewirkt werden sollten. Phil Tippett und Jon Berg - welche bereits für Eine neue Hoffnung die Stop-Motion für das holographische Schachspiel an Bord des Falken gedreht hatten, kamen zu ILM, um die ultimativen Aufnahmen für die Schlacht im Schnee zu drehen. Da keinem richtig klar war, wie sich der Kampfläufer bewegen sollte, begann man verschiedene Tiere zu beobachten, wie sie ihre Beine beim Laufen bewegen. Letztlich lieh man sich bei einem (neben den ILM-Studios) gastierenden Zirkus einen Elefanten aus und ließ diesen über den Parkplatz von ILM laufen. Alle Beteiligten waren sich einig: Genau so sollte sich der Walker bewegen! Jon Berg entwarf daraufhin das Metall-Skelett, welches die gesamten Bewegungen ermöglichte. Insgesamt gingen ganze drei Monate mit sehr langen Arbeitstagen ins Land, bis Phil Tippet von einem "Wunder der Ingenieurskunst" sprach, als er das fertige Modell betrachtete. Die Modellabteilung von ILM lieferte daraufhin die "Karosserie" des Kampfläufers, welche über die bewegliche Mechanik gestülpt wurde. Insgesamt entstanden so drei Walker-Modelle, welche 49 cm hoch waren. Nun war nur noch ein Problem zu lösen: Die Schlacht im Schnee mit den realen Schauspielern wurde in Finse/Norwegen gedreht, die Walker standen in Los Angeles. Einige Testszenen, welche ILM aus bereits vorhandenen Location-Shootings und den Modellen gedreht hatten, wirkten enttäuschend. Insbesondere deswegen, weil allen Beteiligten klar war, dass die Bewegung der Kampfläufer den Effekt, der die Kinozuschauer aus den Sesseln hebt, ausmachen würde. Tippet und Berg wurden kurzerhand zu Chef-Animateuren ernannt - unterstützt durch Doug Beswick, welcher Walker Nummer Drei übernahm. In einigen wenigen Einstellungen sind insgesamt fünf Kampfläufer zu sehen. Die hinteren Walker sind jedoch nur Fotographien der realen Modelle, welche in den Hintergrund kopiert wurden. Kurz vor Beginn der eigentlichen Dreharbeiten für die Stop-Motion-Aufnahmen bauten Mike Fulmer und Charlie Bailey die kleinsten Läufer, welche nur knapp zwei Inches (knapp 5 cm) lang waren. Die Aufnahmen der winzigen Modelle von Sam Comstock wurden mit den - aus dem Hubschrauber gefilmten - Live-Action-Aufnahmen aus Norwegen zusammen kopiert. Die Szene wurde letztlich für die Einstellung verwendet, als Luke mit seiner Staffel auf die Walker zuraste. Dem Kleinsten stand der größte Walker gegenüber: Doug Beswick und Tom St. Amand erschufen in über einem Monat einen über einen Meter hohen Kampfläufer, welchen man hauptsächlich für Einstellungen verwendete, in denen die Laufpylonen zu sehen waren. Steve Gawley fertigte ein System aus Elektromagneten, welche bei eingeschaltetem Strom die Beine in Position hielt. Dummerweise wog die gesamte Konstruktion fast neunzig Pfund und beim ersten Test erkannte man, dass die Magneten zu schwach für das hohe Gewicht waren: Die Konstruktion brach zusammen. Einige Tage später hatte man dieses Problem jedoch im Griff und man drehte die Einstellung, in welcher der Walker von Luke wegläuft, nachdem dieser eine Granate in sein Inneres geworfen hatte. Nachdem der Kopf explodiert war, entstand eine denkwürdige Szene, welche gerüchteweise noch heute in den Archiven von ILM schlummert. Phil Tippet erinnert sich: "Bei der ersten Einstellung sollte sich der Walker auf die Seite legen. Kein großer Akt. Jedoch rutschten die hinteren Beine nach vorne - und der Kampfläufer setzte sich auf den Hosenboden! Das gesamte Drehteam war außer sich vor Lachen! Einige Sekunden danach legte er sich dann doch noch auf die Seite. Dennoch entschieden wir uns zu einer zweiten Einstellung, verständlicherweise …" Trivia *Im englischen Original heiß der AT-AT All Terrain Armored Transport. *Auch wenn heute jeder von "AT-AT" spricht, wurde dieses Wort niemals in den Filmen gebraucht. Dort hieß es nur "Imperiale Läufer". miniatur|rechts|Im Warmen: AT-AT-Modell in den ILM-Studios in Kalifornien *Die Höhe der AT-AT wurde ursprünglich (basierend auf West End Games' Star Wars: "The Roleplaying Game") mit 15 Meter angegeben. Im Standardwerk Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie wurde er jedoch mit 22 Meter angegeben. Die "Star Wars Chroniken" sprechen jedoch wiederum von einer Höhe von 15 Metern. Das Legends-Archiv der StarWars.com-Datenbank (http://web.archive.org/web/20110909172848/http://starwars.com/databank/vehicle/atat/index.html) hat die Höhe mit 15 bzw. 15,5 Metern angegeben. Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss spricht auch von 15,50 Metern. Die aktuelle Kanon-Datenbank (http://www.starwars.com/databank/at-at-walker) und ihr Archiv sprechen dagegen von 22,5 Metern, weswegen dieser Wert hier genannt wird. *Das kleinste für den Film verwendete Modell hatte eine Abmessung von 2x6x5cm, welches von Mike Fulmer und Charlie Bailey gebaut wurde. Das Bewegungsmodell (mit welchem alle im Film sichtbaren Bewegungen im Stop-Motion-Verfahren gedreht wurden) hatte eine Abmessung von 24x53x48cm. Das größte Läufermodell war 61x163x107cm groß - es wurde für die Crash-Sequenz verwendet, nachdem Luke Skywalker die Granate ins Innere geworfen hatte. Gebaut wurde es von Doug Beswick und Tom St. Amand (Beine), sowie von Steve Gawley (elektromagnetische Bewegungseinheit). *Der „Schnee“, welcher für die Szenen mit den AT-AT verwendet wurde, war simples Backpulver. *In der gesamten Kampfszene auf Hoth wurden zwei falsche Animationen der Bewegung der Kampfläufer gedreht. George Lucas entschied bei der Postproduktion, hier jeweils einen Laserschuss einzukopieren, welcher das falsch bewegende Bein trifft. *Auch heute begeistern die AT-AT Filmfans in der ganzen Welt. In der ehemaligen DDR wurde jetzt ein Projekt gestartet, um ehemalige Plattenbauten in Skulpturen zu verwandeln. Einer der Plattenbauten soll - nach den Vorstellungen der Initiatoren - ein AT-AT in Originalgröße werden. Quellen * * * * *''Angriff der Rebellen'' *''Lexikon der Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' * * cs:AT-AT en:All Terrain Armored Transport es:Transporte Acorazado Todo Terreno fi:All Terrain Armored Transport fr:Transport Blindé Tout Terrain hr:AT-AT hu:AT-AT it:All Terrain Armored Transport ja:全地形対応装甲トランスポート nl:All Terrain Armored Transport no:AT-AT pt:Transporte Blindado para Todo Terreno ru:AT-AT/Канон zh-hk:全地域裝甲載具 Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen Kategorie:Bodenfahrzeuge Kategorie:Kampfläufer Kategorie:Produkte der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Imperiale Bodentruppen Kategorie:Kanon